NOTES
Plot * Opening chapter. Darien and Curtis heading home from a mission on a dangerous sector. They did well and are heading home for leave and to debrief the Force. Reach the bridge. Darien & Curtis posted on a distant planet. Seemingly not dangerous. Something dramatic and life threatening. Kill someone off ^_^ battlestar galactica style. Curtis 'dies'. Explodes? Actually is protected by something and wakes up in later chapters in a strange world. Darien + Curtis are in some department that specialises in flying to dangerous sectors to diffuse situations/fight. *Casimir selects his crew *Corps encounter Ta’Falu? * Prison Break + Chase *Runaways meet Space Pirates. Altercation between Cullen + September *Neptune crash, meet seers *September captured and tortured, Force able to track the runaways to the seers’ place. runaways hide, Calysta captured * Ordered to stand down emergency?Resistance?. Let the space pirates + runaways escape, shoot alec in the face * All bridges are tracked, runaways + pirates have to split up. Rebella + Stan want out and head off together. Sayanna, Rafaela and Thorin group together, McCartney, Cayla and Arkady together and Lennon alone. *The second two groups meet up with the Resistance eventually *Resistance moment are missing The 'World' as we know it History Common knowledge is that the Sun started to die, forcing the government to send the military out to find more habitable planets for the original What actually happened was the Mars Virus was getting too out of control. Instead of vaccine, the government decided to destroy the Sun, wiping out all life in the Solar System. The sun is now dead, a cold black dwarf star now, full of diamonds. The Solar System is now a mining field, but not a pleasant place to live. One gate goes back to the Solar System. The sun is a diamond mine. Before the Sun's death - Mercury was a mine but collapsed, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Pluto were destroyed in some war. Mars became desolate after the virus. Neptune something. Earth was abandoned Slang “Vetch” “What the Merc?” “Galaxies above!” “Oh my Stars” Animals Birds with scales Animals with feathers Plants that shimmer Novem Galaxy * No aliens. Just humans in various places that have colonised various planets or built space stations over the thousands of years. * Manufactured humans? *Space bridges between points of galaxies for quick travel Time Measured originally by the way Vesta Prime and Domus moved around the suns. Day – hours it takes for the sibling planets to orbit around each other Midnight = middomus '''is when Domus is closest to the sun for Domus, Night for Vesta and Midday= '''midvesta '''is when Vesta Prime is closest to the sun for Vesta, Night for Domus. Year - '''Orbit Leftover Names *Selsia *Asimov *Souroc *Sea Rahla'shy - sea on a moon or a planet? *Pax *Galileo *Copernicus *Aristotle Midnight sun/polar night Nova Spes System Gravity is the same on all the planets thanks to the ***** machines that regulate gravity, oxygen etc. Solaris blue sun + Insola yellow sun The suns do not move, so depending on the time of orbit, the planets may have an orange or a blue glow to them. When they are closer to Insola it is colder, winter, when they are closer to Solaris it is hotter, summer. Vesta Prime + Domus planets orbiting around each other – most populated. Internal weather systems provide regulated temperatures and weather year round. They revolve slowly around each other in their orbit around the suns and are just 302, 994 km apart. Eden – agriculture planet. Farming, fishing, lumber. Wild + jungle-like. Humid Decimus – military base + training. Cold and frozen Mithras – flying academy moon Lunam – medical school Dekatos –specialty hospital, rehabilitation centre and prison planet, it is all a false front for a top-secret government research facility where the prisoners are actually test subjects. Sand and rock desert planet. Helion – incinerator gas moon, disposal for the bodies of Dekatos Apollo – Engineering + manufacturing factory moon Maia – trading moon/shipping port. Slum Minerva – boarding school on one side, small research facility on the opposite Aekkum First discovered Vesta Prime through Aekkum – they were looking for planets to mine for *gas/fuel* Settled on Aekkum pre-sun death. Aekkum people are viewed as outsiders still. The superfuel that is mined on Aekkum powers the entire system’s fleet. Aphelion Features of the ship, work on them. Different decks, floorplan maybe? How many people work on the ship. Atrium. Observation deck. Quarters, mechanic hall, food, weaponry. Electro-magnetic pulse – Put your gravity generator in a shielded bulkhead with a self-contained backup power supply. Ship spins to create its own gravity? Large orbital stations still create gravity the old fashioned way, by rotation. Protect from radiation? Mars Virus An ancient virus that broke out on Mars in the year X AP. It grew out of control and although the people think it was convenient they had to evacuate the solar system, it was effectively wiped out. Someone had a sample? Was testing on animals. Animal was freed and infected everyone outbreak? Characters Exodus Holland: '''25. Young doctor/surgeon fresh out of med-school. She may be green but she is smart at what she does and is at the top of her class. She was named after the Exodus of the Solar System Primarian Space Force Casimir: 28 Cullen: 28 Darien: 25 Curtis: 25 Eris: 26 Exodus: 25 Admiral: 58 Barbara: 45 Rowen: 30 Dommen Space Corps Mae: 23 Evan: 30 Seth: 27 Arden: 32 Zanna: 27 Secret: 25 Runaways Lennon + McCartney: 18 Thorin + Sayanna: 18 Arkady: 18 Rafaela: 17 Resistance Garret: 31 Ingrid: 30 Titus: 25 Leonard: 23 Imogen: 27 James: 30 Kieran: 22 Luca: 19 Space Pirates Rebella: 22 Alec: 18 Konstantin: 27 September: 17 Gabby: 18 Seers Calysta: 25 Cayla: 18 Timeline AO Orbe means Year of the World and denotes events after the settlement of Vesta Prime, the settlement being the epoch whereas AP Prioribus stands for the Years Before and denotes events previous to the settlement of Vesta Prime. '''AP 34: Aekkum is discovered 31: Aekkum is settled 21: Nova Spes is discovered 8: Construction begins on Vesta Prime & Domus to prepare for the Exodus. AO 1: Vesta Prime and Domus are settled. 57: Casimir & Cullen born 58: Eris born 60: Exodus, Curtis & Darien born 62: Leonard born 64: Lennon & McCartney born 65: September born 75: Commander John Caldwell dies 80: Casimir is made General and commands the Aphelion. Random Notes There's no friction in space. Nothing stops moving unless you make it stop. Vacuum kills--getting a hole in a spaceship is bad news; a hole big enough to see will explosively decompress a spaceship in seconds. You might be able to save yourself with fast-acting automatic bulkhead seals, but this is basically a tourniquet; anything on the wrong side of the door is as good as gone. What happens when the sun dies? Burn other planets? Orbits go out of whack? Colonizing of planets. Research rankings Ecology major plants, animals, continents/planets, residents How do they relate to each other How does the ecology keep going is it dying? Why? A city affects it's surrounding area, by is also an ecology within itself Life & culture: what do the ppl do/believe. Multiple races get along/breed? What can the species do and why? How do they fit into the ecology. What did they evolve from they did? Impact on environment vice/verse. How many intelligent species? Recognize each other, crossbreed morals/traditions, co-exist. Culture - traditions for survival. How are they passed on? Been corrupted over time/altered/misunderstood/ritualised? What controls to keep things from malfunctioning? Economy: exchange goods/services. Money Traditions/limitations Technology Why was it made? What problem is it thought to solve? Why is it there? Tools for hunting, houses to avoid elements. It can solve more than one problem. It can be used to solve another problem {break convention} Who made it/how? Where did it come from? Who is making it/passing it on? Secret/public knowledge? Do they know what they have made/dangers? Does it age quickly? Duplicated easily? Who can use the technology? Limitations gender/culture/race/intellect/physique? Advantages/disadvantages to group who can use it? This can produce alliances/dependencies. What's the cost? Resources? Time? Discipline? Upkeep/repairs. How is it regarded? Take time to adapt to new techn? Fear/enthusiasm? Improvements? New ways to use it? Ways it wasn't intended? Results of improvements? Social implications. What do the improvements cost time/money/accidents Power pyramid Thief sister Kidnapping Future Character Ages + Childrens Casimir: 49 Darien: 46 Eris: 47 Cullen: 49 Curtis: 46 Leo: 44 Exodus: 46 Admiral: 79 Barbara: 66 Mars & Erebus: 19 Orion: 18 Chaos: 17 Delilah: 17 Valorie: 16 Mae: 44 Nyx: 17 James: 20 Faye: 18 September: 41 Sierra: 24 Brianna: 18 Dani: 40 Rowan: 50 Artemis: 21 Aeolus: 22 Garrett: 51 Ingrid: 42 Imogen: 33 Titus: 35 Keiran: 32 Luca: 29 Lennon & McCartney: 42 Arkady & Milena: 41 Thorin & Sayanna: 42 Rafaela: 40 Rebella: 47 Alec: 45 Konstantin: 51 Gabby:46 Calysta Would have been 48 Cayla: 42 Arden: 40 Seth: 32 Evan: 31 Zanna: 26 Zero: 13 Lillith: 41 Lane: 38 Lachlan & Luken: 37 London: 35 Loki: 39 Stellar: 26 Selene: 18 Sky: 16